"Sakuretsu" (archetype)
Sakuretsu LV4 * EARTH/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 300 (After the start of the duel, the name of this card and its effects is also always treated as "Dark Lucius LV4".) While you control this card, if a monster is targeted by a "Sakuretsu Armor" that you activate, that monster's effect(s) is negated during that chain, also, if it is destroyed or banished during that chain, its effect is negated in its next location (even if this card leaves the field). If this card is in the graveyard: you can banish one "Sakuretsu" card from your graveyard: add one "Sakuretsu" or "Dark Lucius" in your graveyard to your hand, then you can Special Summon 1 "Dark Lucius LV4" or "Dark Lucius LV6" monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Sakuretsu LV4" once per turn. Sakuretsu LV6 * EARTH/Level 6/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 600 (After the start of the duel, the name of this card and its effects is also always treated as "Dark Lucius LV6".) If this card was Special Summoned by "Dark Lucius LV4", the activation and effect of "Sakuretsu" cards you control (except "Sakuretsu LV6") cannot be negated. You can tribute this card and return 2 cards that were destroyed by "Sakuretsu" cards you control (by battle or card effect) during different turns in any graveyard and/or that are banished to their owner's deck: Special Summon 1 "Dark Lucius LV8" from your hand, deck, or graveyard. Sakuretsu LV8 * EARTH/Level 8/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 900 (After the start of the duel, the name of this card and its effects is also always treated as "Dark Lucius LV8".) You can summon or activate "Sakuretsu" cards from your graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Sakuretsu LV8" once per turn, and only if this card was summoned by "Dark Lucius LV6". Sakuretsu LV10 * EARTH/Level 10/Fiend/Effect/ATK 4200/DEF 1200 (After the start of the duel, the name of this card and its effects is also always treated as "Dark Lucius LV10".) Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned by its own effect. If a "Dark Lucius LV8" that was Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Lucius LV6" is destroyed or banished (from any location) by a "Sakuretsu" card/effect: you can Special Summon this card (from your hand, deck, graveyard, or that is banished). While you control this card, the continuous effects of "Sakuretsu" cards in your graveyard or that are banished are always active. Sakuretsu Revival * Trap You can target up to 3 differently named "Dark Lucius" or "Sakuretsu" cards in your graveyard; Special Summon as many of those targets as possible in face-down defense position, treating any face-down Spell/Trap cards set this way as face-up "Dark Lucius LVX" monsters (EARTH/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 600) where X is their original level), with this effect: ~You can tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Dark Lucius LV6" or "Dark Lucius" LV8" from your hand with a level 2 higher than this card's level. "Sakuretsu Armor" set with this effect are treated as (EARTH/Level 6/ATK 1700/DEF 600) instead. You can only activate 1 "Sakuretsu Revival" per round of turns. Sakuretsu Riposte * Trap (This activated card's name and effect when activated/resolving is always treated as "Sakuretsu Armor".) When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; destroy that target. You can reveal this card in your hand and keep it revealed while in your hand until the end of the turn: if this effect successfully resolves, for the rest of the duel, except the turn this effect resolves, you can activate "Sakuretsu Armor" from your hand. You can only activate this effect of "Sakuretsu Riposte" once per turn. Sakuretsu Roil * Trap/Continuous (This activated card's name and effect when activated/resolving is always treated as "Sakuretsu Armor".) If you activate this card when an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; destroy that target. If you activate the card "Sakuretsu Armor", except during the turn you activate this card/effect, that card targets as many attack position monster the attacking player controls as possible instead of just the attacking monster. Sakuretsu Ruin * Trap/Continuous (This activated card's name and effect when activated/resolving is always treated as "Sakuretsu Armor".) If you activate this card when an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; destroy that target. If you activate the card "Sakuretsu Armor", except during the turn you activate this card/effect, that card's effect instead of its original effect is "Banish that target(s)." Category:Uncompleted Category:Archetype